The first kiss with someone who mattered
by rajuncajunfanatic
Summary: "Hannah wasn't my first kiss, but the first kiss that mattered: the first kiss with someone who mattered." ― Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why An Alma x Oc drabble about first kisses and butterflies. I'm also thinking of writing more for this character, feel free to tell me what you think!


Zion Ayres: Second Exorcist Au, First Kiss

"Hey, what's that thing that Ms. Twi and Mr. Edgar do with their mouths?" Alma asked Zion. The two children where in "The Birthing Room", as Zion dubbed it, sitting over one of the large containers. Tired from their exploration, the two had decided to take a break and sit by one of their "friends", waiting. Yû had always scoffed at them, but the two knew better since that was what they did with him. The room also seemed to be the place where Alma would ask quite a few questions that would force Zion to think.

"People can do a lot of things with their mouths, what exactly are you talking about?" Zion questioned with a small, confused, frown.

"Well…It's like…ya know how sometimes Ms. Twi will kiss us on the forehead?" Alma began, leaning in, "Well Ms. Twi was doing something like that to Mr. Edgar but she missed," he whispered .

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"She kissed him on the mouth!" Alma replied pointing to his own. Zion's eyes went wide at the implication.

"Um…well you see Alma, she didn't actually miss," Zion started off.

"She didn't?!"

"No. Erm, when you, or they, or uh," Zion faltered growing nervous, "Whentwopeopleloveeachotherverymuch-no, wait! Not that way! Actually, Alma you're too close, scoot back," Zion ordered. She leaned away from her friend who had forgotten the meaning of personal space again. Alma frowned.

"You're stuttering a lot. Is this one of those 'I'll tell you when you're older' things again?" he whined, looking put out.

"Yes, but I better get it over with now before you go embarrass yourself later," Zion grumbled. With an sigh she shoved Alma's face a bit farther away. When the boy finally moved, Zion started again.

"When two people love each other, or like each other, they want to express it. Most of the time they'll kiss each other on the lips. It's a very personal sign of affection," at her conclusion, Alma's eyes widened.

"Whoa! I didn't know Ms. Twi liked Mr. Edgar that much! You are the smartest one out of us three, aren't you Zion!" He praised, slinging an arm around Zion's shoulders in a half-hug.

"Thank you, Alma. I will point out though, that Mrs. Twi and Mr. Edgar got married, and that is a lot of love after all," Zion stated. Alma didn't respond and instead let his arm go slack, and his face scrunch up in concentration. Zion was about to tease him about looking constipated, but he interrupted her.

"Do you suppose it feels good?" he mused out loud. Zion chocked on her own air intake.

"I -ahem! It does, but only if it's done right," Zion answered , rather surprised that he was continuing on the subject. "Some people will get butterflies in their tummy if it's done right the first time," She added. With a smirk she began fluttering her hands around Alma's stomach. He yelped at the start of the surprise attack, but it dissolved into giggles.

"There aren't actual butterflies in there, right?" Alma asked once he caught his breath. Zion laughed.

"No there aren't any real ones. But the sensation is pleasant, and I got Mr. Edger to tell me how much he likes Mrs. Twi, so, it isn't bad," Zion added.

"Well I love everyone!" Alma declared, throwing his hands up in glee, "do you think it'll feel like that if I kissed everyone here?"

"No. Yû would punch you in the face, the only tingling you'd get is your face regenerating. The other person has to reciprocate."

"What's that mean?"

"Return the feeling the same way."

"Oh…well…you reciprotate me, right?"

"It's reciprocate," Zion corrected. "I do, but I'm not quite sure that we're quite on the same page he-" and she stopped at the press of soft lips against her own. It wasn't quite the grown-up kiss she recalled from her past grown up life. Alma was too inexperienced to know how a proper kiss should go. Heaven forbid he knew how to make out with the other person. But she had to concede that from an outside point of view, this would have looked cute. Being in the kiss itself was mortifying, and confusing. After half a minute Alma finally pulled back with a rather peculiar look on his face, and Zion gulped.

"Huh," Alma said. Zion prayed that her face wasn't as red as she thought it was and that she wasn't showing that she was freaking out. As Alma was about to open his mouth to add on a voice called out from the other side of the room.

"Alma! Alma are you in here? You're going to be late for your next appointment if you don't hurry up!" one of the scientist called.

"Oh! Um, crap, I, I'm coming!" Alma shouted back. He stood up, looked towards the exit, to Zion, and back again before giving his friend a sheepish grin. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Zion could only nod as Alma gave a large grin and race out of The Birthing room. Zion sat alone with the silence, her churning thoughts and a stomach full of butterflies.

~END~

Omake 1.

"Ooh~! Wait until I tell Director Zū! He'll be so disappointed to have missed it!" a cheerful voice chimed out. Horrified, Zion felt her neck snap a little at how fast she turned to face Fou's smile.

"No. Nononononono! Fou, you wouldn't tell Zū-jii! Y-you're teasing me…right?" Zion whimpered as Fou's grin grew more sinister at every word she let out.

"You're right," Fou sighed with a shrug of her shoulders, "I wouldn't tell him." With an even more menacing smile, the Branch Guardian held up three pictures, "I'd show him instead." With a loud shriek, Zion lunged towards the menace and chased Fou out of the room.

Where Zion had been siting, echoes looked over their young counterparts in silence.

~END OMAKE~

Omake 2.

Zion: Wait, doesn't this make me the youngest person ever to have kissed?!

sign: Age 1

Kanda: …not fair…

Allen: Eh? You say somethin' Kanda?

Lavi: Ah! Is this because you got kissed by that one finder you're first time?!

Allen: Eeeeeh~?! Kanda kissed an old man?!

Lenalee: Oh! I remember that!

Kanda: SHUT UP MOYASHI! destroys set

Curtain falls. Alma Karma pops up

Alma: Hey! I hold that record too!

~END OMAKE~


End file.
